The present application relates generally to a support assembly. In particular, this application relates to a support assembly with a retractable bearing.
Generally speaking, support assemblies may support a structure on a surface. Often times, these support assemblies include wheels, such as casters, that include a lock to selectively resist motion of an associated support assembly with respect to the surface. In these arrangements, the wheels support the load of the structure on the surface. Over time, the locks may become worn, thereby decreasing the resistance provided by the lock to motion of the support assembly with respect to the surface. As a result, unintended movement of the structure may occur. Additionally, the wheels typically represent a significant portion of the financial cost of the support assemblies.